Fire and Ice
by KumiWolf3
Summary: Pre- Twilight so Bella is not in this story.   The small town of forks is about to be shaken to the core by some unnatural events surrounding a new strange vampire with a mysterious past and a strange new friend.
1. Chapter 1

**First Twilight fanfic so please be nice.**

**This is my own world with two new characters who are my own.**

**I own nothing else.**

She rode her motorcycle into the small town of Forks, the few people on the sidewalks turned their heads to look. Stopping at a red light, she glanced behind her and noticed that the sheriff had come up behind her and was staring at her like she was crazy. With a sigh, she took off once the light was green going the speed limit as the sheriff followed her until she parked to get gas at the gas station. He stopped on the other side of the pump as she got off her motorcycle and started to remove her helmet. A cascade of raven black hair fell out if the helmet and tumbled down to her shoulder; her dark eyes looked over to the sheriff.

"Is there a problem, sir?" she asked setting the helmet on the motorcycle.

"You were going a little fast for the roads." the sheriff answered looking at her. "Not many people ride motorcycles around this town."

She nodded to him and started to pump the gas for her motorcycle before looking around at the surrounding area.

"Um, sir." she said looking back to him. "Do you know where I can find Carlisle Cullen?"

"Yeah, he works at the hospital." he answered. " Are you related?"

"You could say that, sir."

With that she pulled a black card from the pocket of her black tranchcoat and paid for the gas before putting her helmet back on. She waved to the sheriff before heading in the direction of the hospital and away from the sheriff though she knew that he would be watching her.

The hospital didn't seem very busy as she parked in the parking lot of the hospital, so she grabbed her pack and headed inside. Going to the front desk she looked around at the few people in the waiting room trying hard not to breathe when the woman at the desk looked at her.

"May I help you, Miss?" she asked politely.

"Um, I'm wondering if Dr. Cullen is in today." the girl answered quietly.

"Let me check that for you." the secretary said picking up the phone. "May I ask your name, dear?"

"Skylar... Cullen."

The secretary looked at her somewhat surprised by the answer as Skylar looked down at the floor the secretary spoke into the phone quickly.

"Dr. Cullen is here today and he is on his way down to see you." the secretary said.

Skylar nodded and leaned against the desk waiting for Dr. Cullen to get there but her patience was wearing thin. After another minute or so a man with blonde hair and golden eyes appeared in the room through the doors going to the ER. Skylar turned to look at him and smiled raising her hand to wave to him.

"Hello Father." she said quietly knowing that only he would hear.


	2. Chapter 2

Carlisle looked at the dark haired, pale skinned girl that was leaning against the front desk. She pushed off the desk and walked over to him slowly with a smile on her face knowing that her father was surprised to see her.

"May we speak somewhere more private?" Skylar asked looking around still trying not to breathe.

"Of course." Carlisle answered slowly. "We can speak in my office."

Carlisle lead Skylar through the halls and into his office where she finally took a breath once the door was closed. She looked around the office with a small smile before looking at Carlisle, who was standing near his desk now.

"Skylar, where have you been?" he asked of her, quietly. "We searched everywhere for you but your scent just disappeared a couple miles outside of Denali."

"I'm sorry, Carlisle, but I had to leave." Skylar answered after a minute. "I can't tell you where I have been but I can tell you that they were dark places with some of our kind."

Carlisle looked at his daughter noticing a a crescent shaped scar on the side of her neck that hadn't been there three years ago before she disappeared. He sighed quietly, going over to her he placed a gently hand on her shoulder and looked into her dark eyes.

"You'll have to go see and explain to Esme as well as the others about why you left." he said quietly.

"I know." Skylar answered. "And I have to get over to the school to register before its too late."

"I will see you later then at home."

"Later."

Skylar couldn't help herself, she went over to her father and hugged him before taking a deep breath and heading out into the hospital. She had a smile on her face as she jumped onto her motorcycle and headed off to Forks High School where her siblings were going to be. Finding a parking place for a motorcycle wasn't hard but the teenagers standing around their vehicles stared at her the whole time as she headed off to the office.

"How can I help you?" the secretary asked from behind the desk.

She stared at Skylar for a moment before Skylar could speak, "Um, I need to register myself and my brother for the school year."

"Where are your parents?"

"They're working at the moment but if I could get the paperwork to take to them."

Skylar used her pleading voice hoping the woman would just give her whatever paperwork so she could leave. The secretary smiled to her; she got up and headed into another room leaving Skylar alone in the little office. She looked around with a quiet sigh, a group of teenagers walked by the office smiling and talking to one another.

"Dear, here's the paperwork for your parents." the secretary said holding out the papers. "I'll need these back as soon as possible."

Skylar nodded and quietly said, "Thank you."

She turned and left the small room putting the papers into her pack and headed out. When she got to her motorcycle, she suddenly stopped and looked over to a silver Volvo where five teenagers stood staring at her. Their eyes ranged from shock to rage as she stared back at them trying to keep calm while looking at them. Looking to the bronze haired boy she gave a small smile and shook her head slightly to keep him from coming to her.

_"I'll explain everything later."_ she thought, knowing that he would hear. _"I'm sorry but I'll explain what I can later."_

He nodded to her before his mouth to move quickly telling the others what she had thought as she pulled her helmet on. Revving the motorcycle, she raced away from the school heading out of the small town and headed to the small cabin that she had bought. She felt like she could have cried if her eyes would allow for her to cry her unshed tears. Turning onto the hidden drive without slowing down and sped along the winding driveway without a thought of crashing onto the stones. Parking in a large garage where a black mustang and sat with two dirtbikes, one black and the other red and black. Pulling her helmet from her head, she turned back to look out at the misty rain before the garage door closed leaving her in the dim light of the garage.

"Sky?" came a voice from the door.

"Yeah, Rich?" she asked back looking over to the figure standing in the door.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah, I got my errands done and saw my Father."

There was silence as Skylar got off her bike and headed into the cabin going passed Rich in the process. His hand touched hers leaving a fiery trail on her icy hand as she walked passed him without a word.

"So, how did the meeting with your Dad go?" Rich asked breaking the silence.

"It went well, I guess." Skylar answered. "I have to go there and try to explain to them why I left."

"You're not going out there alone."

"I have to Richard."

Skylar fell silent going over to the kitchen table, setting her pack there before looking around at the opened boxes in the kitchen. She looked over at Rich and shook her head before going over to the boxes to start putting things away.

"I got bored." Rich said with a laugh. "So I went outside and went for a walk."

"Sounds like fun." Skylar said quietly. "I leave you with one little task of putting things away and you can't even do that."

"Hey, give me a break I am a dog remember."

"Of course you are."

They laughed quietly together as Skylar out some plates away before Rich came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She smiled as the heat hit her icy skin and leaned back into his hold knowing that he was also smiling.

"I love you." he whispered in her ear.

"And I you." Skylar whispered back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally got an idea for what to write for this.**

**Sorry its so late and soon there will be more to come with my other stories as well.**

_**Fire and Ice 3**_

Night fell as Skylar looked out window wondering how she was going to explain why she left to her family. Rich had fallen to sleep on the couch while watching her stand statue still in front of the window in silence. With a quiet sigh, Skylar turned and smiled when she saw her love asleep before going over to him, placing a kiss on his cheek. Swiftly she wrote him a note for him in case he woke while she was gone, she headed out the back door silently and took off running through the trees.

There were no animals out tonight like there was no moon or stars, thunder echoed from a distant storm. Skylar continued to run dodging trees as she headed toward her old home and her family which scared her somewhat. She stopped and gazed across the meadow at the large house, the lights from the windows cutting through the darkness. Before she even took a step away from the trees, she noticed movement through one of the windows and someone came outside.

"Skylar?" came a voice.

"Mother." Skylar whispered and ran toward the house only to stop again.

There was a loud growl coming from one of the upstairs rooms but Skylar took the last few steps toward the house before someone grabbed her in a hug.

"I'm sorry, Mom." Skylar whispered to the woman holding her.

"Its alright." Esme said letting go and taking a step back. "Just don't disappear like that again."

"I'll give you a warning."

"Right, now come on, everyone's waiting."

Esme took Skylar's hand and they both headed inside where mostly everyone else was waiting for them. Skylar watched the floor instead of looking up to face her siblings when another body came up and wrapped two small arms around her.

"Where have you been?" her sister asked.

"Many places, Alice." Skylar answered, looking at her sister then over to her brothers.

"What's that smell?"

"Nothing."

Skylar grinned slightly to herself as one of her brothers came over placing his arm around her shoulders with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey sis its been awhile." he said happily.

"Yeah, it has, Emmett." Skylar said softly. "Its great to see everyone again."

"Skylar, why'd you leave?" Alice asked looking at her.

"I left to protect you and our family from danger."

Skylar looked at the floor as she spoke, everyone was silent until a growl came from the top of the stairs. Looking up, Skylar saw her other sister standing there staring daggers at her before looking away once more.

"Hello Rosalie." Skylar said quietly.

"You ran away to protect us?" Rosalie asked in an icy voice. "What if whatever you had been running from came after us instead?"

"I don't know Rose."

"Rose, let her be." Edward said from where he stood.

Rosalie growled and lunged at Skylar who didn't move to avoid the attack at all; Jasper and Emmett blocked Rosalie. Skylar slowly backed away from her family feeling as though it was time for her to go and stay away for awhile.

"I should go." she announced and everyone stopped. "I've caused enough damage it seems."

"Skylar... " Alice whispered but trailed off.

"Come back soon alright." Esme said and Skylar nodded.

She said a silent goodbye and left the house running as fast as she could just wanting to get away. Before she knew it she was back home but she stood outside in the rain thinking over everything that had just happened. She hadn't really explained anything to her family and Rosalie hated her for running away and leaving the family with no warning. Shaking her head, Skylar silently headed inside hoping that Richard was asleep and not waiting for her.

Going upstairs, Skylar peered into the bedroom and found her love fast asleep in bed instead of on the couch. Quickly changing out of her soaked clothes she pulled on a t-shirt that was way too big for her and headed into the room. Wrapping herself up in a heavy blanket she curled up beside Richard, who wrapped his arms around her without waking. With a sad smile, Skylar watched her love sleep and thought of everything they'd been through, everything she'd put them through.


End file.
